


Un Poquititito Loco

by SleepingReader



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Their courtship had been going on for two years. Something obviously needed to be done, and Imelda knew she'd be the one to do it. We all know Héctor probably can't take a hint.





	Un Poquititito Loco

The sky had gotten dark. Stars and candles reflected into the puddles on the street after the recent rain. The rain had seeped through her shoe, and had made Imelda’s left sock wet. Not that she’d admit it, of course. She vaguely wondered if she’d ever have pretty shoes that wouldn’t leak. Imelda’s brothers Oscar and Felipe strolled along before them, playfully shoving each other and exchanging bad jokes. _Some chaperones_ , she thought to herself. Then again, she would rather not have them see her, holding Héctors hand. The teasing would become merciless until she had beat them over the head with her leaky shoes. 

She had to give it to him, though. The boy was stubborn. One year younger than she, and head over heels in love with her. It was so easy to make him blush, she had made it into a sort of game. A game only she knew about. A coy smile, a batted eyelash was enough to make the _niño_ blush. And blush he did. A romantic part in the back of her head recognised that she liked it incredibly when he blushed. And that she liked his dimples. And the way his hair fell into his eyes when he forgot to have it cut. The way his _grito_ sounded more joyful than any she had ever heard. And… She stopped herself. She… _loved him_. Only part of her had expected that. 

Only a few months earlier she had been practically begging her familia to let her throw water over him as he serenaded her. But no.  
‘Ooh, _el niño_ , Héctor, he is cute, no?’ Her mother had said, and her father had gruffly nodded. Her brothers had nudged each other and had practically carried Imelda outside to talk to Héctor.

And now… Now he was walking home with her, strolling hand-in-hand along the candlelit streets near Mariachi Plaza, where he had sung that night. He had looked like a dancing fool, but he had sounded like summer rain. Fresh and clean. Héctor had given his audience a peek at his latest song, a fast paced refrain that had made everyone want to dance. She could still hear it in her head. ‘ _…un poquititito loco…_ ’ She suspected she knew exactly who had inspired that song. Their courtship had lasted for two years now, much longer than was normal for the people in Santa Cecilia. It was enough to make anyone _un poco loco_. And to think of it, she thought it had been going on enough. There was something that needed to be done. 

She registered suddenly that Héctor had been talking to her. She didn’t know what it was, she had been caught up in her own thoughts. She looked questioningly up at him, and he dramatically raised a hand to his head.  
‘Ay, Imelda, how can you not listen to me while I tell you how-’  
Here he stopped, for Imelda had snatched him by the suspenders and had caught his lips in a kiss. When she broke away from him, slightly flustered, she saw the sort of expression on his face that she had only seen once before. That was the look on her brothers faces when they saw snow for the first time. An expression of surprise and pure joy. She smiled at Héctor, patted him on the cheek and walked away.  
It had surprised the poor boy so much that he didn’t even kiss her back! She wondered when he would come back to Earth. She started to count her steps. She was almost home now. She could see the lit windows of her house in front of her. Only a few steps more and he would have lost his chances of another kiss that night. 5, 6, 7…10, 11… 

At the twelfth step, she heard Héctors boots on the cobblestones. At the thirteenth step she felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t take another step for with that thirteenth step he spun her around and kissed her with such enthusiasm she felt her feet leave the ground. She wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. He even smells like summer rain, she thought. 

Héctor set Imelda gently down and kissed her goodnight. ‘ _Buenas noches, Imelda, mi amor._ ’ he muttered.  
She kissed him for the last time, butterflies fluttering gently in her stomach. ‘ _Buenas noches Héctor, mi corazón_ ’ she whispered against his lips.  
She turned away.  
As she entered her home, Imelda was immediately caught up in the excited hugs and cheers from her _familia_. 

But above all the shouting and cheering was the excited _grito_ of a musician who had just received his first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes in the Spanish, please let me know! I have just started learning it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
